havenandhearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Haven and Hearth Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- The server was shut down at Tue Jan 11 04:18:36 2011 (UTC) and going to restart with World4 04:29, January 11, 2011 (UTC)gomimin Templates Are we going to use templates anytime soon, for skills for example? G1real 15:01, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh btw, general wiki discussion page here! G1real 15:01, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Page Layout The front page is in desperate need of an updated layout. Will work on it in my sandbox while the server is down. -Winterbrass 13:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to be working on it in my spare time soon enough. I started playing yesterday and all information is obscured and hidden. Links go to nowhere, despite information actually being recorded on an already made page. Some guy stuck his starter's guide below the bigass table and, despite it being full of information, is completely hidden. The table itself is also totally disorganized. I'll try ripping some templates from other wikis to help out. --Ichverbot 22:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Complaints Stub Template Can we stop using this template on every single article that has 3 lines? It may only require 3 lines. stub should be reserved for articles that are incomplete. I mean, seriously, what the fuck? "The wood block is used for building stuff." The above is incomplete. The below has more information, and if that's all you can add without making the article sound like a Wikipedia style bowl of fluff and bullshit, then leave it like it is. "The wood block is a common requirement for many wooden structures and recipes. It can be obtained by using a bonesaw on a log from a fallen tree." Interlinking Good "The wood block is a common requirement for many wooden structures and recipes. It can be obtained by using a bonesaw on a log from a fallen tree." Great (except for the fact those are red links...) "The wood block is a common requirement for many wooden structures and recipes. It can be obtained by using a bone saw on a log from a fallen tree." It helps new players find relevant information without having to using the search function. Picture Quality I know this game is made in MS Paint, but, really, we should keep screenshots of items in their normal size. Doubling the resolution does not help anybody see anything. It makes it harder to make out. Language Barrier This game attracts players from three different language groups: English, Russian, and German. I'm not exactly pro at wikis, but some method needs to be devised for our friends in different countries. Articles that can be filed under a different name (in the native language) should be. I'll try thinking up a way to categorize these in a fair way. As for articles that will share a common name, some other system needs to be added to keep information separate. I think that using an horizontal rule may be all that's needed. Redirects The wiki has essentially no redirects, which are important in keeping the website user-friendly and easy to navigate. The search feature is the enemy. If you can create a redirect page of a common misspelling or something similar, please do so. ---- Much love, Ichverbot 04:47, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : I think we have a bunch of stub templates floating around because we have a whole bunch of pages that are incomplete. Some of them are probably left in place after sufficient info was added, but many of those pages really need more help. : I agree that some of the pages are far too simplistic. As we trip over them we are improving them. I am happy when someone starts a page, even if it is incomplete; we can then flesh it out as we know more. : We have been adding hyperlinks to many of the pages. I am not sure which ones you have been looking at. We have also been adding links to pages as we see them being added (for instance, Category:Herbs). : I actually disagree about adding tons of redirect pages. They actually create extra hits with the search engine and make searches harder. --SwordMage 17:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Haven and Hearth Wiki some changes: *Menu Options *FEP Table *Base LP Gain Table >>> not so importent, move to the right: "Featured Articles" *Planting >>> add to "Detailed Information", because it's an importent page: best overview over crops, trees, Herbs, Mushrooms, Roots & Flowers until now! *Fish >>> delete, because sub-category of Food *Herbs >>> delete, because incomplete, see Planting *Unofficial Manual >>> delete, because heavily outdated, see "Read Me First" Knusper 17:12, April 13, 2010 (UTC) The "important notes" on the front page of the wiki still talk about World 4 being new, however the current world is World 6. It probably hasn't changed due to the fact that it is locked. Who can change this then? AHPpilot 07:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :It was locked because people kept replacing the page with links to an external copy of the wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 04:41, June 18, 2012 (UTC)